clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt
Hi, Ezekielguy! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ezekielguy page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Lovebirds211 (Talk) 21:43, April 10, 2009 The answer to your question Basicly the same way you'd make any other article. Speeddasher Just remember to press the character button first. Speeddasher Real-world Please remember that this wiki is not supposed to contain references of real-world topics (spoofs not included); see the COC for more. Anything outside of Antarctica (again, spoofs not included) is not valid here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 15:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) We don't have n Anti-Mwa-Mwa Club, but we do have an Anti-Manny Peng Club! It's not official, but if you post the image Image:Updated_Manny_Peng_Poster.PNG on your user page, you can unofficially join! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 15:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Well woo is a smwellystwinky PLOOPY! Manny Peng 16:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I have to go soon. --Het Maybe later. Right now, Im happy cuz I can edit from the hospital and Im getting wiki time in =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 23:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hahaha! Its brilliant! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 23:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I restored it for you. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 23:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Re I can't go on Club Penguin right now. Speeddasher I just don't really feel like going on CP. Speeddasher Hi dude,it's the person you asked for help from,Bubby00000. And we need help! The wikia might go down,so invite friends and please help this wikia! Please,we have had 5 or more quitters in this day! Bubby00000 18:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC)